


Avatar

by NCSP



Series: Post-Endgame stuff [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death Fix, Domestic Fluff, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Movie Night, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Smallest endgame spoiler: just introducing a new character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no endgame plot mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSP/pseuds/NCSP
Summary: Watching Avatar turns out to be the perfect opportunity for Loki to reveal his true self





	Avatar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackMimosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMimosa/gifts).



“Popcorns are ready!” Morgan exclaimed, sprinting toward the couch and miraculously managing not to spill the content of the bowl on the floor.

“Had you asked for popcorns before we’d have prepared them before the movie and you wouldn’t have lost part of it, little bird,” Tony said, taking the bowl from his daughter’s hands and setting it on the couch between Loki and himself.

“But I didn’t know I wanted them back then,” Morgan huffed, and scrambled to get on the couch, removing the bowl and settling it on her legs so she could have the two adults at her sides.

“You could’ve stopped the movie, Anthony,” Loki suggested, and as a reward Morgan snuggled against him, _accidentally_ kicking Tony in the process.

“Life is made of hard choices, Smurf. She must learn that now that she’s young,”

“But dad…” Morgan complained.

“Trade-offs, little bird. And you missed like three minutes, stop playing martyr,” Tony countered, tugging at Morgan’s foot and earning a small chuckle as the little girl sought shelter against Loki.

“Loki…” she begged.

“You have to listen to your father, little lady. For how harsh and unjust his decisions may be.”

“Daaaad,” she drawled, her popcorns forgotten, as the movie kept playing on the screen.

“Come on, nothing happened. It was just forest for three whole minutes.”

“But I wanted to see it!”

“You’ll fall asleep in twenty minutes and we’ll watch it again tomorrow. Eat your popcorns and be quiet,” Tony shushed her, stealing some of the popcorn and receiving a kick from a small foot clad in a small pink sock.

“Loki, pretty please?”

“What, Morgan?”

“Make him change his mind?” she pouted, appealing to that part of Loki who had no idea of how to tell her no.

“Very nice trick, asking the Avatar in Chief,” Tony snorted.

“Na’vi.”

“What?”

“The right word is Na’vi,” Loki corrected him.

“Yeah but you’re still as blue as an Avatar.”

“It’s… oh, never mind,” Loki rolled his eyes in a way Morgan was starting to adopt herself, and just cuddled the child closer.

“What does dad mean with you being blue? You’re not blue.”

To that, Loki stiffened. His eyes instinctively shot in Tony’s direction, hoping for a silent conversation to take place. He had no idea of how to inform that little adorable child who obviously loved him so much and for whom he would have died for, that he was an alien who used a human disguise to go around. Morgan adored his magic, but Loki had no idea of how to tell her he was a jotun.

“Show her,” Tony mouthed, and gave Loki a nod to show his support.

“Okay,” Loki sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, “Morgan, listen to me. You know I don’t come from Mid- Earth, right?”

“Yes, you’re from Asgard. Like Thor.”

“I grew up in Asgard, but I was born somewhere else. The Realm is called Jotunheim.”

Morgan looked at him with a replica of those big brown eyes that always managed to make Loki relax.

“Jotunheim is a different realm, and the skin of its inhabitants is… well…” Loki’s voice died in his throat, but blue washed over his traits as he kept his eyes closed.

Tony could easily see from the tension in his shoulders that he was trying to ready himself for a brutal rejection.

“Cooool,” Morgan whispered a couple of seconds later, when Loki had shifted completely to his jotun form.

“What?” Loki asked, bewilderedness making him open his eyes.

“And your eyes look like rubies! So pretty!” the child exclaimed as she climbed in Loki’s lap – popcorn and movie entirely forgotten. She immediately placed her little hands on Loki’s cheeks, examining his face closer with a delighted smile, “You’re colder.”

“That’s because Jotunheim is a Realm where everything is made of ice,” Loki explained in a shaky voice, and Tony’s hand squeezed his shoulder.

“Like Elsa’s castle?”

“Like Elsa’s castle,” Loki chuckled, finally raising his eyes on Morgan, “Aren’t you afraid?”

“Why? You’re still Loki. Oh, you have horns too!” she moved her hands from Loki’s face and placed them in his inky hair, tugging at the small horns there, “That’s so cool!”

Morgan didn’t notice the small tremor in Loki’s lower lip, but Tony certainly did.

 

~

 

“Morgan, come here! Why did you do that?”

Pepper’s voice startled both Loki and Tony during their breakfast.

That would have been a rather intense week for Pepper, so they had all moved to the Tower to allow her to be close to the headquarters of the SI and to still see Morgan on a daily basis.

“Go check her?” Tony asked.

“Go check her,” Loki nodded, but as a precaution he decided to follow them in the direction of the commotion.

“But mom!”

“You know you’re not allowed near my make up. Look at you, now I’ll have to clean you face.”

“No!”

“Your face is all dirty, come here, love.”

“No!” Morgan yelled, and she ran away in the direction of Tony and Loki, and she grabbed Tony’s legs.

“What’s… Morgan why is your face blue?” Tony asked, noticing the huge amount of blue eyeshadow covering the little girl’s skin.

“I want to be a jotun too! Like Loki!” she abandoned the shelter that Tony’s legs provided and she ran over to Loki, jumping since she was sure that Loki would have caught her mid-air.

Neither Tony nor Pepper could miss the light sob that shook Loki as he buried his face in Morgan’s hair.


End file.
